The Kig-Yar
Piracy Life It all began at the end of the forerunner flood war, kig-yar where one of the species the librarian preserved on the ark to protect them from the halo rings when they had been fired. After the flood starved, they had been returned to their home planet Eyan where they began to rebuild their coulter. Kig-yar are by nature carnivores pack hunting raptors, and are very intelligent, and cunning, and agile. After battle they eat their fallen enemies. They rebuilt their coulter as sea fairing people, and would savagely plunder rival kig-yar sea fairing tribes. As they explored, and their technology grew, they leveled up to the point that they had gone from being sea faring, to space exploration. Their major populations preferred to live not on their home planet, but on terraformed asteroids in their star system Y'Deio. These asteroid systems also served as a gorilla war tactical defense system for their home world. Then in the 16 hundreds they had been discovered by the covenant. At first their was a war between the kig-yar and the covenant over if they will be forced to join or keep their freedom. But the kig-yar quickly realized they would be out numbered 8 hundred trillion to one, and they settled on a deal instead. The covenet realizing the potential used them as hired guns, mercenaries, assassins, and pirates, to hunt their enemies. Very few kig-yar even believed in the covenant religion, but where in it for personal gain. They also have been used for treasher hunters to find sacred artifacts left behind by the forerunners, who the covenant worshiped because of their god like technology. One day the covenant enemies had become humans, and the kig-yar who where currently on the presapis of making peace with the humans had been ordered by the prophet of truth to be the first to attack them. And one of the first humans to fight back was Sargent Johnson, who was responsible for the death of the most famous female kig-yar pirate Chur'R-Yar. Chur'R-yar was a pirate who was caption of one of the first ships to attack a human planet, who had always wanted to be a successful pirate like her ansisters, but more important to her she wanted to be a mother. But just before reaching the finish line of her success boarded a unsc freighter that was set as a trap, and was k.i.a. Later their was a kig-yar male named pirate prince who weather then working for the covenant, despised them, and was later killed as a hieratic by a sanghili war lord and all history of him had been destroyed by the prophets. During the great schism many kig-yar stayed loyal to the covenant who provided their pay while others joined the separatists. The first kig-yar to join the separatists had been the skirmishers. After the human covenant war their had been a even greater number of kig-yar becoming commanders of their own ship, how ever this time not working for the covenant who no longer existed until the remnant began to rise in power. By the rising in power of the remnant at this time the only kig-yar to be loyal to the covenant had been from a southern continent, and their motives being actually believing in the covenant religion. --. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 05:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ps many many spelling errors I do apologies for. But I'm only the front line, major editing needed.